It comes true when you really wish it
by namedlucie
Summary: Kara finally has some great news for Cat and Cat has a cute gift for Kara.


_This is going to be a series of baby fics (The infinite joy of life). From Kara announcing the pregnancy through all thrimesters to the baby being born and growing up. It can be read as separate fics, there is going to be some continuity, but it's not really necessary to read it all to understand it. Or so I think._

 _If you know me, you know I love babies. I was taking care of my nephew and I went to the US to take care of baby twins who are now my life. Those babies may be a source of my inspiration, of some kind. I've been working on this series for a while now and it's really precious to me, like my own baby. So I write it mostly for myself, if anyone else likes it, then it's a great bonus!_

 _Expect infinite fluffiness and cuteness._

* * *

„Thank you, doctor!" Kara closed the office door and took a deep breath. A huge smile spread across her face. She was happy. Probably happier than she has ever been before.

She hurried to her car, fumbling with her keys while she was trying to fetch her phone from her purse. Finally she managed to open the door and got in. She dialled Cat's number and waited.

"Where have you been? You weren't answering my calls and Alex said something about a doctor! Kara, is there something going on with you that you didn't tell me about?" Cat's fast flow of words made Kara grin.

"Cat. I went to _the_ doctor."

"What doctor? Seriously, Kara, can you just spill it or get your ass over here? I'm not in the mood for games." Cat just didn't like when she didn't know what was going on. She didn't like to worry.

"I just wanted to tell you the news as soon as possible, Cat. We did it. We're going to have a baby!" Tears of joy were running down Kara's face.

"Oh my God," the other woman had to sit down. "Are you sure? It finally worked? Why didn't you tell me you had an appointment? I would have come with you!"

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in case it didn't work out." Kara admitted silently.

"I would have found out anyway, you know…"

"I know. I just… I wanted to have some time to process it in case… you know."

Cat knew. Kara really wanted a baby. They were discussing it for a long time, why yes and why not until Cat agreed. So they tried. Once. Twice. This was their third time. The last try. No one really knew how Kara's body would react to artificial insemination and it only hurt more with every failed try.

"Cat? Are you still there?" Kara frowned.

"Yes, sorry. Please get in here soon, I need to hug you and kiss you."

"I'll, don't worry," Kara chuckled.

"I'm really happy, you know that, right?" Cat asked softly.

"I do. And I am too."

"Good. I love you."

"Love you too," she smiled and hung up the phone, impatient to get to CatCo.

Kara entered Cat's office about half an hour later, a big smile still on her face and two cups and a paper bag in her hands.

Cat was sitting behind her desk trying to work, checking her phone every minute.

"Hey," Kara smiled and put all her things down on the coffee table.

"Finally," Cat just mumbled as she was rushing around her table. She hugged the younger woman tightly and they were standing there for a moment. She pulled away after a while and cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm so happy," Cat was whispering it between kisses and Kara just stood there, letting herself feel the absolute happiness.

"That's enough for now," Kara stopped her gently and chuckled. "I brought you coffee and some doughnuts." She guided Cat to the couch and pushed her down, sitting next to her. She reached for the cups and handed one to the other woman.

"Is that coffee?" Cat narrowed her eyes and pointed to Kara's cup.

"No. Hot chocolate. Don't worry," she laughed and took a sip.

"Good. Because no coffee for you now! Oh, stay here!" Cat suddenly remembered something and ran to her desk. "I have something for you. Or, well, for the baby."

"What is it?" Kara moved to the edge of the couch, trying to see what Cat was doing.

"Here," Cat smiled shyly as she handed her wife the gift.

It was a flat blue paper box tied with a silky red ribbon. Kara raised her eyebrow pointedly at the colours but didn't say anything.

"Cat!" She cried out when she saw what was inside. "That is beautiful!" She put the box aside and pulled the other woman closer to kiss. "Thank you!"

"You don't think it's silly?"

There was a one piece of clothes in the small box. A little onesie. Blue, with a red "S", just like Supergirl's.

"No! It's perfect! We're going to match! We should get you something too!"

"Oh please, don't," Cat rolled her eyes.

"When did you manage to get this anyway? You've known it for like 30 minutes," Kara was smiling as she was running her fingers along the familiar emblem.

"I… had it here." She said it quickly, hiding behind her coffee cup.

"Since when?"

"Since…"

"The first time?" Kara widened her eyes in surprise.

The older woman just nodded. She loved doing little gestures and giving presents that made Kara happy and smile but she hated talking about it.

"Oh Cat…" Kara whispered and hugged her. "I thought you only did it for me, I thought you didn't really want another child." She was crying, overwhelmed with joy and happiness and touched by Cat's actions.

"It's true that I was hesitant about it at first. But it would be selfish to deny you this amazing experience just because I already went through it. And then I realized I really do want the baby, I want to have a baby with you, I want this for you, I want this for us." She was crying now too, holding on to the younger woman.

"You are amazing, you know that, right," Kara smiled into the short blond hair.

"I'm not. You are, for dealing with me."

"We both are. And we're going to be amazing parents."

"Together." Cat smiled into the tears and tangled her fingers in long blonde hair, holding her close.


End file.
